Rakshana
"Do you remember? You once told me that even if I was created by man, I still have the right to live and choose. You gave me a meaning to live and now I'm going to help you survive this war, because I choose to." - Rakshana Rakshana (ラクシャナ, Rakushana) is a main character in Fate/Revive. She is an homunculus who is a close companion of Raymond Ezard. She helps and supports Raymond during the Revived Holy Grail War, being his ears as to what else is going on in the city. Profile Background Rakshana was created by an alchemist, Josef Erhardt Lebenbauer, who was renowned in the Magus Association as a specialist in creating advanced homunculi. From the start of her creation, Rakshana was just an emotionless doll who only obeyed every single command her creator gave her. However, it turned out that Josef was doing illegal inhumane research and was using his own homunculi as sacrificial guinea pigs, Rakshana herself was also going to be used as a sacrifice for his research. Fortunately, Josef's barbarism was found out by other Magi and soon enough a group of them (consisting of Lord El-Melloi II, El-Melloi II's apprentice Gray, Caules Forvedge, Bazett Fraga McRemitz and Raymond Ezard) raided the alchemist's workshop and killed him. After this, Rakshana ended up being in Raymond's care from then on. At first, Rakshana just expected Raymond to treat her like a tool and a sacrifice just like her creator, but her emotionless nature began breaking when Raymond treated her with kindness and like a girl and eventually she began to develop a personality of her own. Throughout their time together, Raymond taught Rakshana everything he could to make her feel like a real girl with emotions. Rakshana has been living with Raymond at Fuyuki City for a few years now. As Raymond receives Command Seals and summons Scáthach as a Lancer-class Servant, Rakshana dedicates herself in helping Raymond in his predicament of being involved in the Revived Holy Grail War, just as he saved and helped her in the past. Appearance Rakshana is a female homunculus whose skin is tanned, she has shoulder-length cream white hair and orange eyes. She wears a black long sleeved, open chest sweater and cream colored sailor skirt with black lines around it on the bottom. Rakshana also wears short black compression shorts underneath her skirt. She has a pair of thin white stockings starting from her feet up to below her knees and on her feet are a pair of black boots. Personality Originally, Rakshana was just an emotionless artificial life-form, completely void of any personality within her. Though she watched her creator Josef perform sick experiments on unfortuante victims and even homunculi like herself, there was no fear, no hatred or no anything, just emptiness. All Rakshana knew back then, was that she was just a tool, someone who would also be sacrificed for her creator's work just like the others. Even as Raymond arrived along with a few other Magi who killed Josef, Rakshana didn't feel any difference inside her, just the same as she always was, even as Raymond decided to look after her. But that emotionless wall eventually began to shatter as Raymond treated Rakshana as if she was a normal girl, after that happened, Rakshana more and more began to enjoy the life she had. Her relationship with Raymond is one that had gone through one stage to the next prior to how they both feel about each other. While speaking to Lancer, Raymond taught Rakshana what friendship meant, before she began to develop feelings for him so then he taught her about romance that soon enough resulted in sexual intercourse, eventually it just formed into a strong deep bond between the two like a brother and sister. Throughout that time, Rakshana never onced regretted those moments with Raymond, because in her opinion he made her into an actual girl with emotions and not a doll with a mind of emptiness. Rakshana is possibly the biggest admirer of Raymond's delicious 'Heavenly Pancakes of the Gods' as well as several others, she hates it when Taiga Fujimura calls her 'Shana-chan'. Role After he summons Lancer and confirms his involvement in the Revived Holy Grail War to the Moderator Gregory Romanov, Raymond asks Rakshana if she wants to back out in helping him survive what is about to occur. Rakshana answers she is willing to help him regardless of the danger, because Raymond gave her life meaning which is why she will be there for him. Rakshana uses her skills as an alchemist and computer technician to be Raymond's eyes and ears elsewhere while he and Lancer patrol the streets nearby. Through one of Raymond's familiars, she witnesses Archer's elimination and Rin Tohsaka forced to abandon her manor. During their battle against Harold Radcliffe and Saber, Rakshana manages to warn Raymond and Lancer that Berserker was coming and helps them escape the Servant's onslaught and the D.M.E.S.'s pursuit. Raymond later takes Lancer and Rakshana out shopping, the spearwoman and homunculus converse with each other about many things in general, at the end Rakshana tells Lancer that if something were to happen to her, she wants Lancer to be there for Raymond, which Lancer promises the homunculus. Caster suddenly appears when Raymond, Lancer and Rakshana are in the mall with his statue warriors, forcing the trio to team up with Luviagelita Edelfelt and Rider, who were also there. All of them manage to escape from Caster's trap, even despite being cornered by Berserker. Later, Harold Radcliffe and Saber show up outside Raymond and Rakshana's home, Saber uses Lamh Dearg which forces Raymond, Luvia, their Servants and Rakshana out. As battle ensues between the two, Rakshana notices a D.M.E.S. member about to kill Raymond from behind, Rakshana jumps in front of the attack, shielding Raymond, but gets struck through the chest by the spell as a result. After ordering Lancer to kill the D.M.E.S. member, Raymond begins to try and heal Rakshana's wound, but Rakshana stops him, telling him that thanks to him, she was able to live the life of a girl. Rakshana dies in Raymond's arms as Raymond cries out in despair. Abilities Upon being under Raymond's care, Rakshana has developed her skills in using alchemy and has also taken upon being an expert computer technician and cyber hacker. She has somehow able to utilize both alchemy and technology to the point that she watch whatever is going on in the city through the eyes of Raymond's familiars and onto the screen of a computer. Category:Fate/Revive Category:Character (Fate/Revive) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Homunculus Category:ClarentBloodArthur